NAMES CHANGE6
by ks
Summary: S&S fanfic but had ALL thecharacters in it. Pleae read the note at the top of this story. PLEASE REVIEW


NOTE: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wrote it to set up this chapter, which is longer, so enjoy.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground. I would've been smart and renewed the show…  
  
  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE6  
  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
Peter stared at the guy standing in front of him.   
  
*He doesn't seem to have changed a bit, except for maybe the model name sun glasses * Peter thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Man Scott, it's good to see you.  
  
Scott put down his bags and gave Peter a hug.  
  
Scott: Yeah same here  
  
Peter: Well, come in, please.  
  
Scott gave a shy smile, then picked up his bags and walked in. Peter showed him to the din where they both sat down in a chair opposite from each other. Scott looked around the room, he had never been in Peter's house before.  
  
Peter: Not what you had imagined?  
  
Scott gave a little smile   
  
Scott: Guess not.   
  
Peter looked down the hallway and noticed his bedroom door was shut  
  
Peter: Um Sophie is calling-- she's making a phone call.  
  
*Better not tell him who to* Peter thought to himself  
  
Scott nodded his head and looked down at the ground  
  
Scott: I uh, I had a good reason for not telling you ya know.  
  
Peter gave an understanding nod, knowing what Scott was talking about  
  
Peter: Yeah, I know you do.  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair and gave a nervous laugh  
  
Scott: I didn't- I didn't even tell my dad until the last month of the shoot.  
  
Peter gave a small smile, knowing Scott wasn't through with what he had to say  
  
Scott: and I couldn't tell you guys, because they asked me not to.  
  
Peter: I understand  
  
Scott stood up and began to pace back and forth slowly  
  
Scott: I mean, I had to change my name because they didn't want anyone tracing my past. I think that sucks, but my agent said it was best for me to do it that way.  
  
Peter stared at the young man pacing back and forth.  
  
*He has really matured* Peter thought to himself.  
  
Scott: Now I got Shelby mad at me.  
  
Scott walked back to the chair that he had been sitting in it and plopped down into it. He looked up at Peter who was smiling at him  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Peter: You're just so open with your problems now  
  
Scott gave an embarrassed smile  
  
Scott: Isn't that what you taught us to be?  
  
Peter shook his head  
  
Peter: Yeah, it is, and you are a walking example.  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: It's nothing  
  
Peter: Uh hu, don't flatter yourself.  
  
Scott sat up in his chair and rested his elbow on the arm rest  
  
Peter: So, what brings you here, besides that you needed to get some stuff off your chest.  
  
Scott: Well, I uh, I wanted to talk to Shelby, but I'm not sure if she wants to talk to me…  
  
They both looked up as Sophie walked into the room. She quickly walked over to Scott, who stood up to meet her, and gave him a big hug.  
  
Sophie: I haven't seen you in AGES.  
  
Scott gave a little smile and shook his head  
  
Scott: Yeah, I've been pretty busy.  
  
Sophie slapped Scott on the shoulder  
  
Sophie: I would say so.  
  
Scott gave an embarrassed smile and sat back down in the chair  
  
Sophie: SO, what brings you here?  
  
Scptt shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Just wanted to visit my old high school and stuff.  
  
Sophie was about to say something else, but she caught Peter's eye and noticed that he was warning her not to  
  
Sophie: Well that is nice of you. So- how long are you going to get to stay?  
  
Scott: Um I don't know, I figured I'd just get me a hotel room and hang around here for awhile. Not sure how long though  
  
Sophie stood up, put her hands in her pockets, and smiled.  
  
Sophie: Sounds good.   
  
Peter: Yeah, how bout joining us for dinner tonight?  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: I don't know…I don't want to impose or anything.  
  
Sophie: Don't even think about imposing. We will go to PIZZA HUT.  
  
Scott gave a smile and shook his head  
  
Scott: Ok. That sounds cool. Where is it, I know not in AGNES.  
  
Peter and Sophie both laughed  
  
Peter: You're right there. It's about forty miles north of here, will swing by and pick you up.   
  
Scott nodded his head and stood to pick up his bags  
  
Scott: Ok, there's only one hotel in this place, so you know where I'll be.  
  
Peter and Sophie both showed Scott to the door, and watched as the TAXI, which had been waiting for him, drove away. Sophie turned her attention to Peter and smirked  
  
Sophie: SO, what do you think about that Mountain Man?  
  
Peter gave her a little smile  
  
*I'm not sure what to think* he sighed to himself.  
******************************************  
  
Daisy slowly walked to the door that someone was knocking on.  
  
Daisy: If it's you that is trying to beat my door down Ezra you better run.  
  
She let out a loud sigh as she reached the door and opened it. David was standing there about to beat on it again, but Daisy caught his fist and threw it down to his side  
  
Daisy: Spare us  
  
David gave her a disgusted look and walked inside  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Well just come right on in  
  
David: I will  
  
Daisy just shook her head, and then turned her attention to Ezra who was still standing outside in the hallway.  
  
Daisy: *exasperated* Fine Ezra come in…  
  
Ezra gave her a small smile and walked by, being sure to brush up against her shoulder on the way. Daisy just rolled her eyes, knowing he still liked her for more than a friend. She closed the door and turned around, noticing David in the kitchen going through the refrigerator and Ezra flipping through a magazine.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well, just make yourself right at home.  
  
She shook her head and gave a little smile as David looked up over the refrigerator door  
  
David: Um where Shelby, I want to get her picture with me so I can so she dated Hayden.  
  
Daisy walked over to the refrigerator, pulled David out of it, and closed the door. She then turned to face David.  
  
Daisy: One, his name is Scott. Two, you won't MENTION him to Shelby, got it?  
  
David gave a little smirk. He wasn't used to seeing Daisy so rough, or showing any kind of emotion towards him. He stood up at attention, clapped the heel of his shoes together, and saluted her.  
  
David: Yes ma'am.   
  
He then slumped back down to his normal stance and gave her an evil smirk  
  
David: So they're fighting huh?  
  
Daisy punched him and he leaned over clutching his stomach  
  
David: What did you do that for?  
  
Daisy smirked at him  
  
Daisy: I decided to show some emotion.  
  
David rolled his eyes and slumped down into a kitchen chair  
  
Ezra: SO Daisy, you two want to do something tonight?  
  
Daisy walked back over to the din and sat down on the sofa  
  
Daisy: It's going to rain, so what are we going to do?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smile  
  
Ezra: Maybe out for dinner  
  
Daisy smiled at his shyness  
  
Daisy: I'll have to talk to Shelby.   
  
Ezra nodded his head understandingly and turned on the TV  
  
David: So where did Auggie and Juliete go?  
  
Daisy turned around and gave him a little playful smile  
  
Daisy: *dryly* To the 'park' again.  
  
David gave a little smile  
  
David: Funny how when they go to 'the park', it takes them about twelve hours to get back.  
  
Daisy and Ezra started to laugh  
  
Ezra: Yeah, and Auggie asked if we were leaving the apartment.  
  
David: That's old…  
  
Ezra and David started laughing. Daisy watched, she liked it when they got along, it made her happier.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* What's up with all the laughing in here? You guys watching BARNEY again?  
  
They all three looked up to see Shelby walk into the room  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, it always was our favorite show.  
  
Ezra: I prefer 'Thomas the Train'  
  
Shelby: You would  
  
David: I always liked Lamb Chop.  
  
They all started laughing except David  
  
David: What? I was serious  
  
Daisy and Shelby just rolled their eyes and Ezra gave a little laugh under his breath  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Shelby: UGH! Darn that telephone.  
  
She walked over to the phone and picked it up, a little hesitantly not sure if it was Scott or not  
  
Shelby: Hello  
  
"Shelby hey, you and Daisy want to meet us for dinner tonight"  
  
Shelby: Kat?   
  
"Yeah, Juliete and Auggie are here too"  
  
Shelby: One sec  
  
She turned around to face everyone else  
  
Shelby: You guys want to go to dinner tonight?  
  
Ezra looked up at Daisy with a little smirk. Daisy just rolled her eyes, she hated it when he was right  
  
Ezra: Sure  
  
Shelby shook her head  
  
Shelby: Ok Kat, where at?  
  
"Um, why don't we just go some place simple"  
  
Shelby: Such as…  
  
"Well there isn't that many choices Shelby"  
  
Shelby: Um, how about Pizza Hut?  
  
"Ok, sounds good. See you there in about two hours or so."  
  
Shelby: Ok. Ezra is over here freaking out wanting me to tell you guys to bring an umbrella. Guess he thinks you're allergic to water or something.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes at Ezra who just gave her an annoyed smile  
  
"Ok, see you guys then"  
  
Shelby hung up the phone and turned around to everyone. She put her hands in her back pockets and gave them all a little smirk  
  
Shelby: Pizza Hut it is.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...Maybe 10?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
